Shargaas
the Blade in the Darkness the Stalker Below | symbol = | aspects = | power = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | symbol5e = Red crescent moon with a skull between its horns | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Trickery | worshipers5e = Orcs, half-orcs | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Nishrek | realm4e = | serves4e = Gruumsh | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Night | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Skull on a red crescent moon | homeplane3e = Nishrek | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Night, thieves, stealth, darkness, the Underdark | domains3e = Avarice, Chaos, Darkness, Envy, Evil, Orc, Trickery | worshipers3e = Assassins, blackguards, orcs, shadowdancers, thieves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Nightblade (short sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = Red crescent moon with skull | homeplane2e = Gehenna/Krangath | realm2e = The Night Below | serves2e = Gruumsh | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Darkness, thieves | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Neutral evil | symbol1e = Red crescent moon with a red skull in between the horns | homeplane1e = Gehenna/Krangath | realm1e = Night Land | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Doing evil under cover of darkness | worshipers1e = Orc and half-orc thieves, assassins, and bandits | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = Cloudy nights of the new moon | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Shargaas ( ) was the orc deity of darkness, night, stealth, thieves, and the undead. His symbol was a skull on a red crescent moon. Realm Shargaas lived in the Night Below, an immense cavern system below the lowest known layer of the plane of Gehenna, Krangath. It was said that his caves extended forever, and all were pitch black. The only creatures able to see were Shargaas himself and his orc and half-orc petitioners and spirit servants. Worshipers Shargaas' priests wore red and black leather armor and leather caps. His sacred animal was the bat. His holy days were on the new moons. Stolen items were sacrificed to him monthly. Dogma The darkness is cold and everlasting, but provides a dark mantle for the blade in the night. With silent stride and hidden hand, cull the weak from the tribe and eliminate all other races. Go down into the deep tunnels and wage war with those who dare abide in the demesne of Shargaas. Be alert for weakness in the eyes of the chieftain, for his mistakes may spell your own doom. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections de:Shargaas Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Orc deities category:Orc domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Illusionists Category:Monks Category:Thieves Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Krangath Category:Inhabitants of Gehenna Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Nishrek Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes